Reality
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: In Shizuo's dream, he's always the one throwing vending machine to Izaya but in reality, it's the other way round. Switch personalities and role. Izuo and Shizaya lemon. BoyXBoy. Enjoy.


The following content consists of both Shizaya and Izuo lemon. Please enjoy.

Warning: BoyXBoy pairing.

**Shizuo POV:**

* * *

6.00 am

"Ah!" Darn it! It was that dream again. Why was I him and he was me? Darn it. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I searched for my green eskimo jacket and it being at my side, I grabbed it and clung to it like it was important. The switch blade tumbled out from the pocket, my name was graved on its wooden handle.

All the loving of human I had done until today was proven by these little trademark I had made for myself.

"Geez, that ass is surely eating myself up! What the fuck is wrong with him making me the fool in my own dream?"

Now standing by the island, I brewed myself a cup of coffee. Then, the biscuits became my next target. Morning, this early... Shit, it was just a fucking six o'clock.

Then there was the pounding on my door.

"Shizuo-kun, let's play!"

Ah, the niceness of morning call and to think that you won't need to even open to god damn door and to lose one door you had just replace, this fucking monster really irritated me.

"Ah, IzaIza", In a fairer way, he took my abuse well enough and he didn't look like he loved his sleep to be taken by some uneducated mobsters that I had sent to his door as a lottery ticket prize.

"I fucking love you, Shizuo-kun. Thanks for those gift but I am returning the favour by killing you, right damn now!"

"Oh, I love morning exercise", I told him, putting up the smirk on my face and my switch blade glinting to show off its sharpness. Izaya launched the sofa in my direction, no effort included. I jumped to the side; his aim was sharp when he was fucking piss, that short bastard.

"Geez, you could've done better", I waved my hand dismissively. Izaya wasn't moved by my taunts; in fact, his temper was burning wilder and he walked up to the computer... Oh, shit, my computer!

"W-Wait! My work is in there!"

"Oh, yeah? And why do I care?"

"Look, IzaIza. We can work this nice and quietly! But not my computer".

"Let me give it a thought. After the massacre of your life, of course", Izaya's hand was just hovering above the cable and I knew he was going to smash the screen afterwards.

Can I afford it to happen?

The answer is no.

"Please, I'm begging you! I didn't even get to make the back up copy for my latest file and... NOT the CPU!" I cried in horror. The data! The data!My hard work!

I sighed in relief when Izaya straightened himself up again. He lighted a cigarette stick and started smoking casually in my room.

"I'll give you a good deal", said Izaya, "You have to pleasure me but if I am not satisfied, wait for the consequences".

"W-What?"

"Look at this", he pointed to the centre of his tight trousers where I noticed the hard boner he got, "those fights give me this problem. Since you are the cause of it, take care of it".

"And if I failed?"

"If even after a good fuck I am still like this, your asshole is your retribution. Got it?"

And I believed I had 100% success. Especially in this field.

* * *

6.25 am

I had been spending ten wasted minutes trying to get him to moan for me. In my hand was his damn erected cock and that bastard was well endowed with a big one. Damn him!

"Can't you at least make some noise?" my statement gave birth to a grin on his face.

"Why don't you try to make me moan? I told you already, right?"

"Geez, you're a fucker, got that?"

I lowered myself to my knees and stared at the length, hoping that my eyes had power to make this thing exploded into unrecognisable meat chunks.

"What are you doing? Get working", he said with the tone of authority.

"Yeah, yeah".

"Once is enough". I snorted and lower side of his cock swiftly. My tongue moved along painfully slow and he shuddered at the feeling of my tongue against the smooth skin.

"Wow, it's just one lick and it got big", I said, amused.

"Shut up", he breathed out, face flushed.

With my tongue stuck out, I licked the tips playfully. With each lick, I received a shudder in return. Not a bad trade.

Yet, I am done with playing. Swallowing the length whole, I began sucking on it and Izaya grabbed my head; I put more suckling force once and I tasted the saltiness of his pre-cum.

Dammit, someone wiser once told me that it tasted like coconut milk. I did not see how that could be true.

"Shit", he swore when I nibbled on the tip.

"Okay, turn around", captain me began to command. Izaya did as he was told like an obedient child. Grabbing his ass and spreading them, I admired the puckering hole in between. In a way, it did look impressive.

Rubbing my finger in circling motion around it, my first finger intruded the tightness. Izaya bit his lips, enduring the pain introduced. He was not stopping me and I believed that it was because he wanted this just as much as I do. Thrusting the first finger in and out, my second finger broached to make the hole wider in scissoring motion. I hunted for the sweat spot and hit them; Izaya staggered and moaned lustily.

"Just put your damn thing in already".

"Alright, alright".

"Just once, hnnn, is enou-ah".

Standing behind his back, my own erection positioned against his entrance, I pushed in.

"Ah, damn, you. Are. Tight!" I gritted my teeth as the warmness enveloped me. And without letting him prepared, I began to thrust my cock, each time aiming for his prostate. All the noise around me disappeared and the pleasure climbed to peak in my stomach.

Everything was overriding my senses.

Izaya, he felt it too and he reached his climax first than I did. With my last thrust, my eyes were blinded by the whiteness, and ah, I began to feel numb, both body and soul.

Recovering from the after glow, I pulled my cock out but was disturbed by Izaya's chuckle.

"What?"

"Ahahaha, you really suck at this, Shizuo-kun".

"wait, don't tell me?" Aw, man!

"You call that just now sex? There are many mistakes in your steps, Shizuo-kun. You are missing the fore play part and you dry fuck me. That only makes me harder", and to show his point, he exhibited his still alive cock.

"Shit, shit".

"Let me teach you how to really sleep with a man. Don't worry, I'll be gentle".

Then again, the glint in his eyes told me a different story.

I am in a deep trouble.

* * *

7.10 am

"I don't see how this can be alluring, IzaIza", I said.

I just had to say it because... well, I was on the bed, handcuffed to the leg of the dressing table (why can't it be on the bed?) with everything stripped from my body except my socks and shoes. The bastard who was already naked from the previous round smirked satisfyingly and I didn't like it.

"I am teaching you the skill of sleeping with a man".

"You're dumb and I hardly need your tutoring, Izaya", I fought back.

Izaya crawled closer, then, he tested a lick at the tip of my cock. I shivered but realising my mistake, I tried to kick the asshole away.

"Aw, Shizu-kun seems to like my little exploration", he said and grabbed my balls. He caressed them once and began to massage it gently, fingers sometimes stroking the lower part of my length.

"W-wait! Where do you think you're touching?"

"Your balls are hardening too. I see, you like to be touched here". Then, his hands left my lower part to its next checkpoint, my nipples.

"Look here, I haven't even touch these nubs and they are already hardening", he chuckled into my ears. He pressed the tip of his finger to my left nipple and rubbed it in circling motion. I bit back a moan when he flicked the blossoming nubs with his nails.

"Hnnghh". He leaned closer to my chest. Izaya ran his tongue slowly on the nipples and suckled on it. The hand that he used to torment my nipple was already moving to its twin pair on the right. He pinched my right one and I gasped. Without my consent, the drool trailed down my chin.

I panted. Shit.

"Oho, I only play with your nipples and you are already excited. Well, maybe you want more to be done to you there?"

Izaya stood up and positioned his the mushroom head of his cock at my chest. Then, he rubbed the head against the ripened tip gently.

"I wonder if that perked tips would fit into the small gap of my cock, hm?" He tried to connect the left nipple into the small opening. When he did, I gasped at the pressure and warmness pouring in at the same time.

I came.

"Wow, I haven't got to suck you there and you came. Don't worry. I'm not evil. I'll let you come as many times as you want".

"Darn- it, Izaya!"

"Yes, darn me".

He once again closed his face up with my ears and he nibbled on my earlobes. He traced down the shoulder with is tongue and repeated it again; the second time, he stopped at my collarbone, sucking on the skin an he bit it. My eyes rolled backwards at the pain and I came again.

Damn bastard!

"Hm, you're quite a masochist, are you?"

Shit, this is why I hate foreplay! I could never stand them!

"IzaIza, enough".

"Oh, but I'm not finish yet".

"What do you- heek!" he drawn the saliva trail down from my collarbone, passing the nipple to my bellybutton and he dipped his tongue in it. If under normal circumstances, it would tickle but this... all I could feel was the electrifying tingles sent down my spines. He dug the belly button, pressing his tongue harder before leaving it to take the erection into his mouth. He sank down his head so deep that my cock went into his throat. As he moved his head up and down, I jerked my hips forward to follow the rhythm until he gagged.

Then, he stopped the ministration but sucked on it.

Couldn't withstand the feeling, my semen burst out for the third time and I came a lot that his mouth was overflow with the sticky liquid.

"You really love it, Shizuo-kun, don't you?"

I panted my breath as an answer.

"Don't worry. You'll experience this again in a short while".

He spread my legs wider and levelled my waist up to his face. Then, he licked the entrance which snapped me out from my after glow.

No way! No in freaking way!

"Izaya, I just came!"

"Not me".

The tongue tried to enter the hole, he coaxed with the muscle so that my entrance would open up for him and the damn thing did. The slender muscle made its way inside, wiggling against the wall it was barricaded in.

"Nnn-ah". Shit, that is a weird noise! And damn did it turn him on as he pushed in his finger underneath his tongue.

Izaya pulled out a while later and his cock was now at the opening. He spat on his hand and fingers, then forcing three fingers to enter at once to coat my inside with his saliva. When he was done, he penetrated in while I am trying to hold onto the lines to reality.

Izaya began to move; his movement was awkward at first but once he got use to it, the rhythm began to settle in. His pace wasn't fast; just about right and when he assaulted my prostate dead on, my body went into a spastic circulation.

My head was filled with darkness- not a thing and not a word came in. He fold me into two and pushed in sharply; I screamed at the hot steaming pleasure wrapping me.

Even the clock was moving in between two numbers. In and Out. In and out; those chanted away like mantra.

And when the mantra was loss, you heard imaginary gunshots; the best things to do now was to explode.

I fainted right after.

Five times were a bit too much.

I didn't notice that he ended it with a kiss.

Just when I thought that it was only in between fuck buddies.

* * *

9.00 am

In my dream, I had always been the one shouting, "IZAYA-KUN!"

But in reality, the voice that resent my name is Izaya.

"Aw, IzaIza, the vending machine won't kill me. You know that".

THE END


End file.
